Harry Potter and the Last Command
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: As Harry Potter allies with a former enemy to destroy the enigmatic Horcrux Cave, Princess Hermione makes an alliance with an ancient race who may hold the key to Grand Admiral Grindelwald's destruction.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Timothy Zahn.**

HARRY POTTER

THE LAST COMMAND

The embattled Council reels from  
the attacks of Grand Admiral  
Grindelwald, who has marshaled  
the remnants of the Ministry  
forces and driven the Army back  
with an abominable technology  
recovered from the Dark Lord's  
secret fortress.

Overwhelmed by the ships and  
clones at Grindelwald's  
command, the Council has one  
last hope—sending a small force,  
led by Harry Potter, into the very  
stronghold that houses  
Grindelwald's terrible cloning  
machines.

There a final danger awaits, as  
the Dark wizard Crouch directs  
the battle against the Army and  
builds his strength to finish what  
he had already started: the  
destruction of Harry Potter. . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Timothy Zahn.**

Here are the characters in this story:

 **Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 28), Auror Knight**

 **Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 38), Captain of the _Ford Anglia_**

 **Leia Organa Solo - Hermione Granger Weasley (age 28), Senator of Scotland**

 **Mara Jade - Ginny Weasley (age 26), smuggler**

 **Lando Calrissian - Dean Thomas (age 40), entrepreneur**

 **C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 43), prefect droid**

 **R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 42), messenger droid**

 **Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 209), co-pilot of the _Ford Anglia_**

 **Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 30), Rogue Leader, Army Commander**

 **Gilad Pellaeon - Tiberius Ogden (age 60), Ministry Captain of _Nurmengard_**

 **Winter - Parvati (age 29), handmaiden and Council agent**

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn) - Gellert Grindelwald (age 62), Ministry Grand Admiral**

 **Talon Karrde - Aberforth Dumbledore (age 44), smuggler chief, captain of the _Hog's Head_**

 **Joruus C'Baoth - Bartemiuus Crouch (age 32), Dark wizard**

 **Mon Mothma - Millicent Bagnold (age 57), Minister for Magic**

 **Borsk Fey'lya - Rufus Scrimgeour (age 40), Senator of Dartmoor**

 **Zakarisz Ghent - Lorcan Lovegood (age 20), slicer**

 **Aves - Anthony Goldstein (age 28), smuggler**

 **Rukh - Sanguini (age 31), Ministry guard**

 **Khabarakh clan Kihm'bar - Amarillo clan Lestoat (age 29), Ministry commando**

 **Gial Ackbar - Admiral Murcus (age 53), Council Supreme Commander, Senator of the Black Lake**

 **Fynn Torve - Ritchie Coote (age 37), member of the Slug Club (mention only)**

 **Sturm - MacBoon (age unknown), Quintaped**

 **Drang - McClivert (age unknown), Quintaped**

 **Aban - Captain Harper (age 34), Ministry Captain**

 **Amber - Will (age 35), bodyguard**

 **Bagitt - Bem (age 34), engineer**

 **Brandei - Mortlake (age 51), Ministry Captain**

 **Balig - Bilius (age 43), smuggler**

 **Chin - Borgin (age 40), smuggler**

 **Billey - Harold Dingle (age 72), smuggler**

 **Brasck - Hodrod (age 34), smuggler chief**

 **Dankin - Alderton (age 37), smuggler**

 **Freja Covell - Antonin Dolohov (age 38), Ministry General**

 **Dorja - Perseus Parkinson (age 74), Ministry Captain**

 **Lachton - Zonko (age 35), smuggler**

 **Hiram Drayson - John Dawlish (age 46), Council Admiral**

 **Jak Bremen - Elphinstone Urquart (age 35), Council Colonel**

 **Niles Ferrier - Willy Widdershins (age 40), ship thief**

 **Cakhmaim - Lorcan clan d'Eath (age 35), bodyguard**

 **Travia Chan - Orabella Nuttley (age 35), Council agent (mention only)**

 **Palpatine - Dark Lord Voldemort (deceased), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of the New Ministry**

 **Tschel - Peregrine Derrick (age 31), Ministry Lieutenant**

 **Garm Bel Iblis - Alastor Moody (age 71), Council General**

 **Clyngunn - Eddie Carmichael (age 34), smuggler**

 **Jacen Solo - Albus (Potter) Weasley (age newborn), son of Ron and Hermione Weasley**

 **Jaina Solo - Rose Weasley (age newborn), daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley**

 **Corvis - Agnes (age 45), smuggler**

 **Airen Cracken - Newt Scamander (age 55), Council General**

 **Pash Cracken - Rolf Scamander (age 25), Council Commander, Rogue Four**

 **Crix Madine - Saul Croaker (age 68), Council General**

 **Shada D'ukal - Andromeda Black (age 28), bodyguard**

 **Tol dosLla - Valentina Vázquez (age 40), President of Argentina**

 **Sena Leikvold Midanyl - Mafalda Hopkirk (age 56), chief aide to General Moody**

 **Wraith - Bogey (age unknown), partner of Willy Widdershins**

 **Dravis - Cormac McLaggen (age 38), smuggler**

 **Theol Drost - Harold Minchum (age 54), Ministry General**

 **Kylan DuPre - Duncan Inglebee (age 34), aide to General Dawlish**

 **Ekhrikhor clan Bakh'tor - Vlad clan Drakul (age 34), bodyguard**

 **Elior - Verity (age 35), smuggler chief**

 **Shirlee Faughn - Melinda Bobbin (age 26), smuggler**

 **Fein - Kenneth Towler (age 32), smuggler**

 **Fingal - Pyrites (age 46), informer and spy to the Ministry**

 **Samuel Tomas Gillespee - Ambrosius Flume (age 54), retired smuggler chief**

 **Diblen Harleys - Stephen Cornfoot (age 28), Council Lieutenant**

 **Griv - Warty Harris (age 33), bodyguard**

 **Harbid - Terence Higgs (age 34), Ministry Captain**

 **Molo Himron - Yardley Platt (age 43), Ministry Major**

 **Wes Janson - Lee Jordan (age 28), Council Major, Rogue Six**

 **Machel Kendy - Phoebus Penrose (age 40), Council Lieutenant**

 **Derek "Hobbie" Klivian - Ernie Macmillan (age 28), Rogue Four**

 **Reynol Kosk - Ludovic Bagman (age 62), Ministry Lieutenant**

 **Kryll - Hesphaestus Gore (age 45), Council General (mention only)**

 **Mazzic - Mundungus Fletcher (age 43), smuggler chief**

 **Dayvid Midanyl - Basil Hopkirk (age 31), Council agent**

 **Peter Midanyl - Bob Hopkirk (age 29). Council agent**

 **Rejlii Mithel - Dougal McGregor (age 26), Ministry Lieutenant**

 **Bren Derlin - Giffard Abbott (age 51), Army Major**

 **Mobvekhar clan Hakh'khar - Herbert clan Varney (age 36), bodyguard**

 **Oshay - Adrian (age 35), smuggler**

 **Ovkhevam clan Bakh'tor - Blodwyn clan Bludd (age 70), vampire caretaker**

 **Judder Page - Jimmy Peakes (age 32), Council Lieutenant**

 **Par'tah - Carlotta Pinkstone (age 43), smuggler chief**

 **Rappapor - Caractacus (age 41), smuggler**

 **Carlist Rieekan - Arthur Weasley (age 71), Council General**

 **Kleyn Selid -Malcolm Baddock (age 24), Ministry Colonel**

 **Sesfan - Mirabella Plunkett (age 33), Council Commander**

 **Luuke Skywalker - Haarry Potter (age 0), Dark wizard**

 **Raccyx Staffa - Samuel G. Quahog (age 50), Ministry Governor**

 **Varth - Commander Minas (age 32), Council Commander**

 **Corran Horn - Seamus Finnigan (age 28), Council Lieutenant, Rogue Nine**

 **Gavin Darklighter - Eldritch Diggory (age 19), Council Lieutenant, Rogue Six**

 **Ooryl Qrygg - Aidan Kiely (age 30), Council Lieutenant, Rogue Ten**

 **Nien Nunb - Gornuk (age 33), smuggler (mention only)**

 **Sian Tevv - Ragnok (age 45), Senator of Gringotts (mention only)**

 **Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader - James Potter / Severus Snape (deceased), Auror Knight and former Death Eater (mention only)**

 **Yoda - Albus (deceased), Head Auror and General (mention only)**

 **Bail Organa - Charles Granger (deceased), Prince and Viceroy of Scotland (mention only)**

 **Jorus C'Baoth - Bartemius Crouch (deceased), Auror Master (mention only)**

 **Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Golgomath the Giant (deceased), crime lord (mention only)**

 ** _Planets:_**

 **Tatooine - Surrey (mention only)**

 **New Cov - Ottery St Catchpole (mention only)**

 **Endor - Forbidden Forest (mention only)**

 **Abregado-rae - Norfolk (mention only)**

 **Coruscant (Imperial Palace) - London (Ministry Headquarters)**

 **Alderaan - Scotland (mention only)**

 **Nkllon (Nomad City) - Cornwall (Tinworth City)**

 **Bimmisaari - Nottingham (mention only)**

 **Honoghr - Transylvania**

 **Hoth - Tibet (mention only)**

 **Jomark - Little Hangleton (mention only)**

 **Generis - Rome (mention only)**

 **Myrkr - Isle of Drear (mention only)**

 **Bpfassh - Avalon (mention only)**

 **Sluis Van - Nimbus (mention only)**

 **Berchest (Calius saj Leeloo) - America (New York)**

 **Wayland (Mount Tantiss) - Horcrux (Horcrux Cave)**

 **Bilbringi (Bilbringi Shipyards) - Upper Barnton (Cleansweep Broom Company)**

 **Bespin - Newham (mention only)**

 **Corellia - Devon (mention only)**

 **Dagobah - Mould-on-the-Would (mention only)**

 **Kessel - Azkaban (mention only)**

 **Obroa-skai - Flourish-Blotts (mention only)**

 **Ord Mantell - Tottenham (mention only)**

 **Trogan - Hogsmeade**

 **Ukio - Argentina**

 **Poderis - Cokeworth**

 **Chazwa - Bristol**

 **Hijarna - Holyhead**

 **Mrisst - Greece**

 **Sullust - Gringotts (mention only)**

 **Yavin - Hogwarts (mention only)**

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **-** **_Ford Anglia_**

 ** _Chimaera_ \- _Nurmengard_**

 ** _Death's Hand - Greater Good_**

 ** _Peregrine_ - _Godric_**

 ** _Katana_ \- _Peverell_**

 ** _Harrier_ \- _Elder Wand_**

 ** _Braxant Brave_ \- _Deathly Hallows_**

 _ **Species:**_

 **Human - Human**

 **Wookiee - Half-giant**

 **Corellian - Devonian**

 **Aqualish - Thug**

 **Bothan - Gryffindor**

 **Berchestian - American**

 **Chiss - Durmstrang**

 **Defel - Boggart**

 **Brubb - Goblin**

 **Myneyrsh - Jarvey**

 **Noghri - Vampire**

 **Ewok - Centaur (mention only)**

 **Mon Calamari - Selkie**

 **Psadan - Imp**

 **Hutt - Giant (mention only)**

 **Alderaanian - Scottish**

 **Chandrilan - Ravenclaw**

 **Socorron - Half-blood**

 **Jawa - Gnome**

 **Jedi - Auror**

 **Kubaz - Curupira**

 **Ukian - Argentinian**

 **Vornskr - Quintaped**

 **Mriss - Siren**

 **Ysalamir - Hinkypunk**

 **Verpine - Fairy**


End file.
